Lost And Found
by maarja
Summary: Snape loses his memories in a plane crash when he is 18 and thirteen years later he remembers that he has a sister. He finds her and takes her to his world, in the world where magic is common.
1. Default Chapter

AN: I made some changes: Serena got her powers when she was 13 instead of 14 and now she is Eternal Sailor Moon at the age of 15 instead of 16.  
  
Read and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon... They're owned by two fabulous women!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - New Discoveries, Forgotten Memories  
  
  
  
It was a hot summer day in the middle of July.  
  
Severus Snape decided to stay inside, he didn't like hot summer days, cold winter was for him.  
  
He looked at his apartment.  
  
He hadn't cleaned it since he remembered, that would be since he was eighteen.  
  
Of course he had put spell on the apartment, so it would clean itself when needed; but still, he himself hadn't cleaned it for years.  
  
For thirteen years now.  
  
Severus began to clean the apartment as quickly as he could.  
  
After two hours he finally had only one thing to clean.  
  
It was that really old cupboard he had never liked, but still kept it.  
  
It was the only thing left of the things that were in this apartment after he threw everything out because of the plane crash.  
  
After the plane crash that took his memories when he was eighteen.  
  
The cupboard was the only clue to his past and he hadn't looked inside it since he lost his memories.  
  
'What am I afraid of? Am I afraid to discover who my parents were? Why?'  
  
So many questions came in his mind and yet he had no answers.  
  
Severus decided to open the cupboard and clean it.  
  
He had to get over his fear.  
  
He opened the doors of the cupboard.  
  
He hadn't seen something so dusty in years!  
  
'Guess the spell didn't work on this thing.'  
  
Severus sighed.  
  
This was going to be hard.  
  
After two hours of cleaning he finally made it to the upper shelf.  
  
And was shocked.  
  
Right there, on the shelf was something that definitely didn't belong to him.  
  
A photo album.  
  
A *pink* photo album.  
  
Severus took it down from the shelf.  
  
A pink photo album with a cute little bunny on it.  
  
He opened it and on the first page, there was a picture of a woman with light purple hair in a really weird hairstyle.  
  
The woman had a crescent moon on her forehead and was holding a baby, who seemed to have blonde hair *and* a crescent moon on her forehead.  
  
'I must be seeing things. This is just a dream. No, a nightmare.'  
  
Severus turned the page.  
  
He saw the same little girl, now about a year old, playing with a boy, who looked sixteen.  
  
The boy had black hair, black eyes and was quite pale.  
  
Severus' eyes widened.  
  
'That's me! How did *I* get in here?!'  
  
He kept turning the pages until he saw a picture of a funeral.  
  
There he was, a three-year-old girl with the same weird hairstyle holding his hand and crying.  
  
Severus saw the lady with light lilac hair in the coffin.  
  
'That's her mother. That's our mother. The girl is my sister!'  
  
Severus finally understood.  
  
He turned the last page and saw him holding the same little girl's hand in his in an airport.  
  
An airport!  
  
Memories started rapidly coming back to him.  
  
~* Flashback*~  
  
"Come on, Princess, let's go. The plane will be leaving in 15 minutes."  
  
"Sevvie?"  
  
"Yes, Princess?"  
  
"Why do you call me Princess?"  
  
"Because you are my little Princess, Sere."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The little girl smiled.  
  
"Sevvie?"  
  
"Yes, Sere?"  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"I've told you already, Sere. We're going to Japan; we'll visit an old friend of mother's."  
  
"Momma's friend? What's her name?"  
  
"Her name's Setsuna Meioh, Princess."  
  
"Puu? We're going to visit Puu?"  
  
Serena jumped up and down happily.  
  
"Yes, we're going to visit Puu. Let's go now, Sere."  
  
~* End of Flashback *~  
  
'The plane crashed. We never met Setsuna. Serena. Did she survive?'  
  
Severus closed the cupboard, leaving the photo album out.  
  
He had an idea.  
  
Severus summoned out some muggle newspapers what had articles of the plane crash inside.  
  
'Now, let's see. Ten people survived out of 200. Four of them were men, one of them lost his memories. That must be me. Three of them were women and three of them were children. One of the children wasn't recognized, the girl who looked about three years old, was taken to an orphanage in Japan. Serena was taken to an orphanage!'  
  
Severus felt hope stir inside him.  
  
'Serena may be alive!'  
  
He decided to go to Japan and search for his sister.  
  
'Serena should be about 15 years old by now. She's definitely a witch, that crescent moon on her forehead showed that.'  
  
Severus apparated to Japan with no hesitation.  
  
  
  
....:::::::: Japan, Tsukino's Residence :::::::::....  
  
  
  
"Usagi, I and your mother want to tell you something," Kenji started.  
  
"Yes, Otosan, what is it?" The bubbly blonde in front of them asked.  
  
Kenji and Ikuko glanced at each other.  
  
"Usagi, you're adopted," Ikuko said seriously.  
  
"I'm adopted? You're kidding, right? Right?" The bubbly blonde was still blonde but no more bubbly.  
  
Tears glittered in her eyes when she looked at her so-called parents.  
  
"Usagi, dear, we aren't kidding. You were adopted when you were three."  
  
Usagi opened her mouth but no words came out.  
  
"Ikuko, let me explain." Kenji whispered in Ikuko's ear.  
  
"There was a plane crash when you were three, Usagi, and you were one of the few who survived. You are from England and were on your way to Japan. Nobody recognized you and you were taken to an orphanage where we found you."  
  
"Your real name isn't Usagi either. It is Serena. Your name was written on the clothes you wore on the plane." Ikuko said.  
  
Usagi or rather Serena looked like she would start crying right now.  
  
"Okaa-san, Otosan, I'll go on a walk if you don't mind. I need some fresh air."  
  
With that, Serena ran out of the house and towards the park.  
  
'I've got talk to someone about it. Where is my real family? Is anyone of them alive anyway?'  
  
Thoughts ran through her mind as she ran in the park.  
  
And bumped into someone.  
  
'I've got to have a curse on me that makes me bump into everyone,' She thought and opened her eyes.  
  
'Black clothes. Please let it be Mamoru, please be Mamoru.' Serena looked up.  
  
'This definitely isn't Mamoru,' She decided as she looked at the black haired man with cold black eyes.  
  
'Brr. Please don't be angry.'  
  
"Gomen nasai, sir," Serena apologized.  
  
'That hairstyle. It may be her!' Snape realized, but the girl was already running away.  
  
"Serena!" Snape yelled.  
  
Serena stopped suddenly and turned around to face the man she had bumped into.  
  
"How do you know my name? I mean I found it out ten minutes ago!"  
  
"You just seemed familiar. Wait! I want to show you something."  
  
Snape took the photo album out of his bag.  
  
"Does this seem familiar to you?"  
  
Serena looked at the pink photo album.  
  
"No, pink is my favorite color and some call me bunny, but nothing else."  
  
"Please, take a look inside."  
  
Serena sat on a nearby bench and opened the album.  
  
Her eyes widened in shock.  
  
'Queen Selenity. Mother.'  
  
Then Queen Serenity winked at her and a quiet shriek escaped Serena's lips.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The picture. It moved!"  
  
Snape quickly put a spell on the album.  
  
"No, it didn't. It has never moved."  
  
Serena turned the pages until she reached the end.  
  
"So did you see anything familiar?"  
  
"Ye- No, I didn't. Why did you show me this? What are you searching for?"  
  
"My name is Severus Snape. I came here from England to search for my long lost sister. Her name was Serena and she wore the same kind of hairstyle as you do."  
  
"When did you lose her?"  
  
"Several years ago in a plane crash. I myself lost all of my memories and she was only three years old. I found out recently that she was sent here, in Japan and put in an orphanage. She should be 15 now."  
  
Serena swallowed.  
  
This was exactly her description!  
  
"Could I. Could I be your sister?"  
  
Severus looked at her.  
  
"Why do you think so?"  
  
"Because everything you said about your sister matched my past?"  
  
Serena put her finger on her forehead and an upturned crescent moon appeared there.  
  
Severus gasped.  
  
Serena took her finger away and put it on Snape's forehead.  
  
'If he lies, then there won't appear a crescent moon.'  
  
As she touched his forehead, a black and upturned crescent moon appeared on his forehead.  
  
"You aren't lying!" Serena whispered.  
  
"I've only lied once to you and that was because of the photos. They do move."  
  
Suddenly something started to beep in Serena's sub-space pocket.  
  
She took it out in a hurry and saw Mercury on the tiny screen.  
  
"What is it, Mercury?"  
  
"A youma! In the park! Hurry!"  
  
"I'm on my way!"  
  
"What was that?" Snape asked.  
  
"Err. An urgent call! Stay here!"  
  
Serena began to run.  
  
"Serena Snape! Hold it right there! I'm coming with you!" Snape yelled.  
  
"Fine! Just hurry!"  
  
Serena transformed into Sailor Moon with all those ribbons and stuff making Snape nauseous.  
  
After all, pink wasn't his favorite color!  
  
"Uhh, Serena?" He asked looking at the girl in a revealing costume.  
  
"Nope. Sailor Moon now. You better get used to it."  
  
Sailor Moon winked and they ran to the Rose Garden where the Sailor Senshi were trying to get rid of the huge and ugly youma.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Watch out! The youma is really strong this time!" Mars yelled.  
  
Sailor Moon looked at the breathless Outer Senshi.  
  
'If my strongest senshi are out of breath, then the youma definitely is very strong or immune to our attacks,' Sailor Moon thought and went into action, totally forgetting her newfound brother.  
  
Severus had taken out his wand and was pointing it at the youma, or as he thought, a really big troll.  
  
He tried every kind of spells, none of them made the 'troll' look hurt.  
  
Finally he gave up and sat on a bench to look at the revealingly dressed girls run here and there, shooting their interesting attacks every once in a while.  
  
There were eight girls besides Serena- or rather Sailor Moon, but Sailor Moon seemed to have the strongest attacks.  
  
Severus felt proud stir inside him.  
  
'That's *my* sister!' He happily thought and leaned back.  
  
After fifteen minutes of fighting, Sailor Moon finally dusted the ugly thing.  
  
All of them de-transformed and a tall girl with sandy blonde hair - known as Haruka for the girls - saw Severus sitting there on the bench.  
  
"Ko-Neko, do you know that guy? Or is he just some kind of stalker and I should beat him up?"  
  
"Uhh, Haruka, I don't think that it would be a very good idea to beat him up."  
  
"Who is he, hime-sama?"  
  
"Well, Setsuna, he's my brother."  
  
"Yeah right, Odango Atama. That isn't Shingo." Rei mocked.  
  
Severus looked at the Japanese-talking females in confusion.  
  
They were arguing about something, except a black or dark green haired woman, who was smiling.  
  
He remembered a face from his past.  
  
"Setsuna Meioh. Puu! Serena and Setsuna finally met!" He whispered to himself.  
  
Serena came to him with the other girls.  
  
"Please meet Severus Snape, my biological brother."  
  
Setsuna came closer.  
  
"I'm glad to see that you finally made it here after thirteen years, Severus." She said as the other girls looked at the both grown-ups weirdly.  
  
Severus had stood up when Setsuna approached him and was greeting her now.  
  
"Setsuna!? You knew about me having a brother and you knew my brother too?! Why for gods sake didn't you tell me?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, hime-sama, but this was your destiny."  
  
"Destiny, huh? I suppose it is my destiny to go back to England and leave you all here, too?"  
  
"Yes and no, hime-sama. You are meant to go to England, but you'll have to take the Outer Senshi with you."  
  
Serena threw her hands in the air and walked away from them.  
  
And came back twenty seconds later.  
  
"Argh, what else am I meant to do?"  
  
"Well, you have to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and become a student there."  
  
Serena raised her brow.  
  
"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? There's a school named Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in United Kingdom? Who go there? Witches and wizards?"  
  
"Exactly, hime-sama. And for your knowledge, your dear brother is a teacher at that school."  
  
Serena looked at his brother and back at Setsuna.  
  
"Don't call me hime-sama."  
  
Inners sweatdropped.  
  
How could their Princess be so slow?  
  
"I think I have to think about everything I've found out today for a while. Ikuko and Kenji are probably worried. Where will you stay at night, Severus?"  
  
"He can stay at the Outers' Mansion with us, can't he, Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama and Setsuna-mama?" Said Hotaru, who had taken sudden liking in Severus and was clinging onto his hand.  
  
"Of course he can, Hotaru," Michiru said and Haruka mumbled something that sounded like 'try to get near my Michi and Serena won't have a brother anymore'.  
  
"Ok then. I'll get going now." Serena waved at them and soon everyone was on their way to their homes.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry about the ending, it didn't work out the way I wanted it and I have a terrible headache right now. -_-'  
  
Ja ne!  
  
.:maarja:.  
  
P.S. The headache doesn't stop me from saying that REVIEW!  
  
Uhh, my headache got worse. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I got 7 reviews! I'm sooo happy! Keep it up and you can be sure that I'll write the story as quick as I can!  
  
Thankies go to:  
  
Linh  
  
Larissa  
  
Solus Nox  
  
Fate's Child  
  
Asellus Night - You'll just have to wait! I can't tell you something so important, can I?  
  
Elizabeth the ultimate Harry/Usagi fan - Hehee... You gave me a great idea...  
  
Callie-chan  
  
Silver Moon Goddess  
  
Alcandre  
  
FallenPhoenix721  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon!  
  
Oh, yes, I have problems with deciding that should I make this story a Serena/Harry or a Serena/Draco . Please vote!  
  
Chapter 2 - Diagon Alley, The Sorting  
  
  
  
Severus stretched himself out in his bed, his eyes closed.  
  
He opened his eyes.  
  
He almost had a heart attack and yelled on the top of his lungs.  
  
A sandy blonde girl - Haruka, as Severus remembered - was staring at him with a murderer's look on her face.  
  
Seeing that Severus was awake, she plastered a grin on her face.  
  
"The breakfast is ready. Get dressed and come downstairs. Don't worry, the walls are soundproof," She said firmly and left the room.  
  
Severus got dressed quickly and stormed downstairs.  
  
He saw that all the Outer Senshi as Serena called them, were having breakfast.  
  
Hotaru waved at him from behind her bowl of cereals.  
  
"Come, sit here. What do you want for breakfast?" She asked him.  
  
"Uhh, a cup of coffee would be nice," Severus answered looking at Hotaru.  
  
"Hotaru, how old are you?" He asked, remembering that the girl he had seen yesterday looked a lot older.  
  
"Exactly? I don't know. About 2000 years or so. I really can't remember. But right now I'm in an eight-year-old's body."  
  
Severus' looked at Hotaru with a really weird look on his face.  
  
"That's impossible! Wait. How old were you yesterday?"  
  
"Yesterday. I think I was fourteen yesterday. I'm not sure."  
  
"And how exactly do you change your age like that?"  
  
"Oh, it's simple. I was reborn this night and I grew really fast. I'm Sailor Saturn after all, the goddess of death and rebirth."  
  
Severus still had a weird look on his face, but didn't say anything.  
  
"So, Severus, are you going to take us to the Diagon Alley today?" Setsuna asked, sipping her tea.  
  
"What is Diagon Alley?" Haruka asked, confused.  
  
"It's a street, where witches and wizards can buy whatever they need. There are books, wands, clothes, broomsticks-"  
  
"BROOMSTICKS?! They sell broomsticks?! How much is the best one?!" Haruka had jumped up from her seat in excitement.  
  
"I don't know, Haruka, the price was never shown, you had to ask it."  
  
"You mean you never, ever, asked how much is the best broomstick?! At least, tell me how is it called?"  
  
"It's called Firebolt, Haruka."  
  
"Ohh. I want a Firebolt and I want it as soon as possible!" Haruka hit the table with her fist.  
  
"Hush now, dear. You'll get it as soon as possible. Now sit down and don't try to scare Serena's brother away." Michiru calmed Haruka down and everyone continued their normal breakfast.  
  
If a breakfast can be normal at the Outer's Mansion.  
  
  
  
....:::::::: Tsukino's Residence ::::::::....  
  
The Tsukino family - except Serena - were eating breakfast.  
  
For everyone's shock, Serena came downstairs.  
  
"Ahh, Odango is up! Run for your life! The Earth is doomed!" Shingo yelled and hid under the table, waiting for Serena to say something back.  
  
"Ikuko, Kenji,*Shingo*, I have something to tell you all. Come out of there, Shingo, and listen to me for once!"  
  
Shingo had never seen his sister like this.  
  
He crawled out and sat on his chair.  
  
Shingo was sure.  
  
Serena had never been serious.  
  
"Thank you, Shingo. Ikuko, Kenji, after what you told me yesterday, I ran in the park. And believe it or not, I bumped into my biological brother. His name is Severus Snape."  
  
Shingo looked at his parents, then at Serena.  
  
What the hell did she mean under 'my biological brother'?  
  
He was her biological brother, not that Snape-guy!  
  
"Shingo, Ikuko, Kenji. Severus is going to take me back to England."  
  
Ikuko looked at her adopted daughter in shock.  
  
She had begun to love her and now someone is going to take her away.  
  
Tears started to flow down her cheeks.  
  
Shingo saw that and he wasn't feeling good at all anymore.  
  
Serena had always been the one who made Ikuko cheerful with her bubbly personality.  
  
And now she made her cry!  
  
"Would anybody please enlighten me? I seem to be the only one who doesn't know the story."  
  
"Shingo, dear-" Ikuko started, but Serena stopped her.  
  
"Shingo, I'm not your sister. I'm adopted. Please understand that I have to go to England and live with my brother. It was written in the stars before the humankind existed."  
  
'Before the Lunarians existed,' Serena added in her mind.  
  
Shingo shook his head.  
  
Maybe he was stupid; Serena had always told him that.  
  
Maybe they were playing a joke on him.  
  
Maybe it was just a nightmare of his.  
  
Maybe it was true.  
  
"Usagi! You won't leave us! You won't leave *me*!" Shingo yelled, standing up and hugging Serena as hard as he could.  
  
"Shingo."  
  
Serena fought hard trying to stop her tears from falling.  
  
She couldn't stop them.  
  
She had never been able to hide her feelings.  
  
There they stood, crying and hugging each other as it was the last day they'd see each other.  
  
This probably was, but they didn't know it.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang.  
  
Ikuko went to answer it.  
  
"Serena. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru," Ikuko looked at the man with black hair and black clothes with realization, "and your brother are here."  
  
Kenji stood up and called them in.  
  
He desperately wanted to meet the man who called himself Serena's brother.  
  
"Hello. My name is Kenji Tsukino." Kenji said and stretched his hand out to greet that bastard that wanted his adopted daughter.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Tsukino. My name is Severus Snape."  
  
"I know that. Tell me, why do you think that you're Serena's brother?"  
  
"I do not think that, Mr. Tsukino. I know that. I am grateful that you have raised her into such a beautiful girl, but under circumstances I have to take her back to England."  
  
Shingo jumped in front of Severus and started to beat him with his little fists that didn't harm the wizard a bit.  
  
"You won't take Usagi away! You won't do it! Only over my dead body!" He yelled as Serena tried to get him away from Snape.  
  
"Shingo, stop it! For me! For me, Shingo, please stop it!"  
  
Shingo let go of Snape and fell on his knees with a blank look on his face.  
  
Serena kneeled down and hugged her 'brother'.  
  
"Shingo, I'm sorry."  
  
"Usa, why do you have to do this? I have never told you this, but I love you like a brother loves his sister. And now I lose my only sister!"  
  
"Shingo, please don't make it harder for me to leave. I beg you, Shingo, please don't make it so hard."  
  
"What about Mamoru-baka?"  
  
Serena lowered her head.  
  
She hadn't thought of it.  
  
'Mamoru.'  
  
Serena stood up.  
  
"Setsuna, was it meant for me to marry Mamoru?"  
  
"It *was* meant for you to marry Mamoru. But with every step you take, your future is changed. Now Severus found you and that changed the future a lot."  
  
Serena smiled, understanding that she doesn't have to marry Mamoru anymore.  
  
She looked at Shingo and hugged him for the last time.  
  
"Shingo, Ikuko and Kenji, I'll go now."  
  
Serena left her home with tears in her eyes, hoping that she'll see her family again.  
  
Hotaru hugged Serena.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll go to Diagon Alley now and you'll forget all your troubles."  
  
Setsuna opened a portal and soon they were at the Diagon Alley.  
  
Serena looked around in awe.  
  
"Whoa, Sevvie, is this really Diagon Alley?"  
  
"It is, Sere, it is."  
  
"Hey, 'Sevvie' and Ko-Neko, we'll go and buy me a broomstick. See you later!" Haruka said, dragging the other Outers with her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sevvie?" Serena asked eating her ice cream.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you remember our parents? Our mother? Have you ever seen our father?"  
  
"Sere, I've told you this. I don't remember our mother much, but I can't even imagine who our father was."  
  
"Have you ever thought about it? Have you ever wondered why, why exactly did he leave us? I can't stop thinking about who he was."  
  
Serena played with her strawberry-flavored ice-cream.  
  
Severus looked at her.  
  
"No, Serena, I haven't."  
  
Serena looked up.  
  
"Have you noticed that we're total opposites? Even the color of our crescent moons is different. While you're calm and quiet, I keep babbling and messing around. It's funny, isn't it?"  
  
Severus looked at the blonde before him.  
  
"It is, Sere. But I suppose it's meant to be like this."  
  
The Outers came and Serena finished her ice-cream.  
  
"Now, Severus, where can we stay at night? Any hotel nearby?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"You can stay at the Leaky Cauldron, but I think that Serena would want to stay with me."  
  
"Alright. Let's go, Hotaru and you two lovebirds."  
  
Setsuna and the others left in the direction of Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Where's your apartment, Sevvie?" Serena asked.  
  
"Right above Flourish and Blotts, Sere."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Sevvie? Where exactly is Flourish and Blotts?" Serena asked once again.  
  
"Right there." Severus pointed his finger on the bookstore.  
  
"Great. What do you think; will I get an acceptance letter from Hogwarts?"  
  
"Of course you will. There's no other chance."  
  
~*~  
  
"Ooh, this looks huge!" Serena cried when she and Severus made it to the apartment.  
  
"It is? I've never noticed."  
  
"Where can I sleep?"  
  
"I usually sleep in there, you can sleep in my room for time being."  
  
Severus pointed at a black door.  
  
"What about that room?"  
  
Serena pointed at a white door opposite Severus' room.  
  
"What room? That? Where the hell did that door come out?! I swear it wasn't there before!"  
  
"We might as well take a look in the room that doesn't exist." Serena smiled.  
  
She opened the door and jumped in.  
  
"This is definitely my room, Sevvie. Look at it! All these pink and white and silver colors! And look! There are crescent moons and bunnies and little stars and even Luna!"  
  
Serena turned around and hugged Severus.  
  
"Wait a sec. Luna?"  
  
Serena looked at the black feline.  
  
"How did you get in here, Luna?"  
  
Severus looked at Serena talking to the cat.  
  
'She looks like the cat will answer her. But Luna obviously won't.'  
  
"Are you nuts? I can't leave the Moon Princess all alone!" The cat answered, leaving Severus shocked.  
  
"She- The cat *talks*?!" He asked eyes wide.  
  
"Of course I talk, Prince of the Grey Moon. How else could I guide you and Serena?"  
  
"Wait a sec, Luna. Prince of the *Grey* Moon? What do you mean?" Serena asked, confused.  
  
"You better be happy he isn't Prince of the Black Moon. Your father was the King of Darkness, the King of the Black Moon. You, Serenity, had more innocence and purity inside you; you were like your mother. But Severus had both of them inside. He could be gentle, but he could be cruel too. He would've been the Black Moon King, but he isn't. He'll become the Grey Moon King. Do you understand?"  
  
Both royalties nodded.  
  
"Great."  
  
"I'm sleepy. Really sleepy. Good night, Sere, Luna."  
  
"Good night, Sevvie."  
  
"Good night, Grey Moon Prince."  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
Severus left the room, yawning.  
  
"Luna?"  
  
"Yes, Serena?"  
  
"What happens to the Crystal Tokyo now? What happens to. To Chibi-Usa? Will she be born?"  
  
Luna looked sadly at her Princess.  
  
"I do not know, Serena. I do not want to know. I've thought of it and I tried to ask Pluto the answer, but she didn't tell me."  
  
"Good night, Luna."  
  
"Good night, Serena."  
  
The night passed slowly for Luna.  
  
She couldn't sleep hearing the sobs of her future Queen and stop thinking about Small Lady.  
  
An owl came through the open window and a letter fell on the white carpet.  
  
Luna smiled (AN: Can a cat smile?) as she recognized what it was.  
  
Serena has been accepted at Hogwarts!  
  
  
  
....:::::::: The Next Day, Afternoon ::::::::....  
  
Serena ran from one shop to another, Severus following her.  
  
"What else do I need? What else?"  
  
"Stop, Serena! You'll never get everything you need if you run from one shop to another! Come here and let me take a look at your list of things."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Serena went next to Severus.  
  
"You can get you wand from there, Ollivander definitely remembers our mother's wand too. Books are sold in Flourish and Blotts and-"  
  
"Thanks for everything, Sevvie! You're such a good brother!" Serena said and hugged Severus tightly.  
  
~* With the Trio*~  
  
"Look, Harry, there's Snape! And a girl next to him!" Ron pointed at the two looking on something.  
  
"Wonder who's the girl? She looks great! What the hell!? She just hugged Snape! Look, Hermione, Ron, a girl, a *beautiful* girl hugged Snape! Yuk!" Harry said.  
  
"Come on now, let's go. We have a lot of things to buy."  
  
Hermione dragged the boys to the next shop.  
  
  
  
.....:::::::: 31st August, Evening ::::::::....  
  
  
  
"How are we going to go to Hogwarts, Sevvie?" Hotaru asked.  
  
Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka and Serena looked at Severus curiously.  
  
"I'll take us there. No need to worry." Setsuna answered.  
  
"Now, do you all remember who you are in Hogwarts? Haruka?"  
  
"I'm the new Defece Against the Dark Arts teacher. I still can't understand why I can't teach flying with broomsticks."  
  
"They have a teacher for that, Haruka. What about you, Michiru?"  
  
"I'm the new Muggle Studies teacher."  
  
"Hotaru?"  
  
"I'm just a student for the first year." Hotaru had grown older; she looked like an 11-year-old now.  
  
"And I'm the new Divinations teacher, because Prof. Trelawney decided to give up teaching."  
  
"What were the names of the houses and what is the best one again? The names were so hard to remember!" Serena asked Severus.  
  
"There are Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. I can't really say which the best is, you know."  
  
"Ok. I hope I get into Slytherin."  
  
  
  
....:::::::: The Great Hall, Sept. 1st ::::::::....  
  
  
  
The sorting had almost ended, when Snape stormed in the Great Hall.  
  
Pluto's transport was late and Serena and Hotaru had to be sorted.  
  
Snape said something to Prof. McGonagall and gave her a sheet of paper.  
  
He then sat down on his seat in the Head Table.  
  
"Hotaru Tomoe," McGonagall said and a girl in a dark purple robe came in and sat on the stool, waiting for the hat to fall on her head.  
  
'Hmm, you're a hard one to sort. You are loyal to your few friends; you are definitely smart, very smart, Princess of Saturn. And you are braver than many. But what is that? The evil part of you is yet to be destroyed completely. I think I know a place for you.'  
  
"Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat yelled out and Hotaru headed to the Slytherin House Table.  
  
"We have a student for the 5th Year this time too. She has excellent magical powers and is an important person. Please welcome Ms. Serena Snape!" McGonagall said and a girl in a silvery-white robe came in.  
  
"That's the girl, who hugged Snape! Is she his relative?" Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"No ideas, Ron."  
  
Serena sat on the stool and felt the hat on her head.  
  
'Welcome, Moon Princess. It is an honor to meet you.'  
  
'Don't call me that! Serena is fine.'  
  
'Alright, Serena. I do not have to think about where to put you, but where do you want to be?'  
  
'I'd like to be in Slytherin, I don't want to disappoint my brother.'  
  
'No, I can't put you in Slytherin, Princess.'  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
Serena looked at Severus, but for her surprise he nodded and smiled a bit.  
  
'I'm proud of her,' Severus thought as the feast begun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long!  
  
I had a terrible writer's block!  
  
Sorry!  
  
I couldn't write on the weekend either, I had a dancing camp at my school and we danced a lot.  
  
I'm still so tired.  
  
Review and vote for the pairing! Sorry I didn't put Draco in this chappie!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
.:maarja:. 


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my god! You all are just so fabulous! My other story didn't have any success and now so many people are reviewing this story! HUGE thankies!!!  
  
Sir/Lady Lupin: You mean I didn't mention you the last time? Really? Oh my god, I'm such a bastard! Sorry, sorry, sorry!!! -_-'  
  
Serena Black  
  
Water Angel  
  
Asellus Night  
  
Empress  
  
Kiwi  
  
Nova  
  
De-chan  
  
Elizabeth the ultimate Harry/Usagi fan  
  
Kimeno-pebols  
  
Voting:  
  
Serena/Draco:3 Serena/Harry: 4 Serena/Ron: 1 Hotaru/Draco: 2  
  
So these are the votes so far!  
  
Keep it up!  
  
Now, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
  
  
After the feast was over, Harry, Ron and Hermione came to Serena.  
  
"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley and this is Harry Potter. But I suppose that you know everything about him, don't you?"  
  
"Uhh, I really don't want to disappoint you, but I don't know who he is. By the way, I'm Serena Tsu- Snape, Serena Snape from Tokyo."  
  
"That reminds me. Are you a relative of Snape's?" Ron asked pointing at the Potion's teacher.  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm his sister."  
  
"You've got to be kidding!" Ron said looking at Serena.  
  
"Nope, I'm telling the truth. He found me this summer and took me to England."  
  
"What do you mean 'found you'?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"It's a long story, believe me. Some other time. Now, where are the Gryffindor Dormitories?"  
  
"We'll arrive there soon. Come on, let's go." Hermione called and they proceeded walking towards their Dormitories.  
  
~*With the Slytherins*~  
  
Hotaru was looking for the familiar face of Severus Snape.  
  
'Where is he? Ah ha! There! Wait 'til I get there!' Hotaru saw Snape talking to a blonde boy.  
  
"Sevvie!" She called out, making people's heads turn.  
  
Hotaru blushed and ran to Severus.  
  
"Hotaru! You must call me Prof. Snape not 'Sevvie'!" Snape reminded her, forgetting the blonde boy.  
  
"Professor?" The boy asked, making Hotaru and Severus look up.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot you. This is my sister's friend and now a student of Hogwarts, Hotaru Tomoe."  
  
"Hello, Hotaru. My name is Draco Malfoy," He said to the pale girl with weirdly dark purple eyes and the same colored highlights in her black hair.  
  
"Hello," They shook each others hands.  
  
"Too bad, I have to go. Goodbye, Hotaru and Mr. Malfoy." Snape rushed away, leaving the two standing there.  
  
"Is the girl, Serena Snape, his sister?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yup. Both of them found it out this summer."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't think I should tell you the story. Ask Serena." Hotaru said, following the other Slytherins to the dungeons.  
  
'Ask Serena. Ask Serena! How can a 1st year tell me what to do!? Ask Serena, gee, like she'd even tell me!'  
  
Draco left in the direction of the dungeons, mumbling to himself.  
  
~*At Night, Gryffindor 5th Year Girls' Dorm*~  
  
Serena couldn't sleep.  
  
She closed her eyes, letting the tears wet her cheeks.  
  
She couldn't stop thinking of the little pink-haired girl from future.  
  
Even if they hated each other sometimes, she had started to love the little brat.  
  
"Chibi-Usa," Serena whispered the girl's name and more tears fell.  
  
Hermione heard the new girl sobbing and saying someone's name and became worried. Why would the cheerful girl cry?  
  
Hermione couldn't find an answer, maybe she even didn't want to know it.  
  
She had stuck her nose into other people's problems too many times now and didn't want Serena to dislike her.  
  
Hermione fell asleep, forgetting all her troubles.  
  
~*Slytherin Common Room*~  
  
Hotaru could feel her Princess' worry and had come out of the 1st Year Girls' Dorm and was sitting on a windowsill in the Common Room now.  
  
She could feel that something was going to happen, yet she didn't know that was it good or bad.  
  
Hotaru looked at the starry sky, trying to find her planet, Saturn.  
  
As she found it, Hotaru's planet mark started to glow on her forehead.  
  
She felt herself grow and cursed the day she was born.  
  
Hotaru didn't know that a blonde boy was looking at her from a dark corner, his eyes wide in surprise.  
  
'What is going on?! Something is glowing on her forehead. Some mark, it seems so familiar. The mark of Saturn! She's growing? Is she some kind of weirdo? I think I *really* have to sleep.'  
  
Draco quietly went to his dorm and fell in his bed.  
  
'This is getting really weird,' was his last thought and then Draco was taken to the Dreamland.  
  
In his dreams, there was a weird mix of everything he had seen and found out, that Serena smiling and holding Snape's hand, a figure of a girl with black hair and a staff in her hand.  
  
He wasn't meant to understand the meaning of his dreams yet, he'd forget it in the morning, but when the time has come, he'd remember everything.  
  
~*Early, Very Early The Next Morning*~  
  
Hotaru ran out of the Slytherin Common Room with her black robe beating against her thin legs.  
  
She had to find Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka or even Severus.  
  
What would she say to her classmates, that she had aged during the night?  
  
No-one would even believe her!  
  
She looked like a fifteen-year-old now, instead of looking like an eleven- year-old!  
  
Her feet took Hotaru to a gargoyle.  
  
She didn't understand why, until a man with white hair and a long beard came out.  
  
'Professor Dumbledore! The Head Master!' Hotaru thought and tried to hide somewhere, but it was too late.  
  
He had already seen her.  
  
"And you must be. Ms. Tomoe, the new student for the 1st Year." Dumbledore looked at the girl in front of him.  
  
"Are you sure you weren't meant to be in the 5th Year, Ms. Tomoe?"  
  
"Yes, I am sure, Prof. Dumbledore. Could you tell me where I could find the new Divinations teacher, Ms. Meioh?"  
  
"Oh, Setsuna? She's right there," Dumbledore pointed at a serious Setsuna coming their way.  
  
"Hotaru, it happened again? Can't you stop it? You'll look like a teacher in a few days, if you don't stop growing like that!"  
  
"I've told you this more than once, I can't stop it!"  
  
"Alright, let's make something up. Albus, could you transfer her to the 5th Year?"  
  
"I suppose I can, but a lot of people will be curious or even angered because of this change."  
  
"I do understand that, but I am willing to do it for Hotaru."  
  
"If you are so sure, then I'll do what I can, Guardian of the Time Gates."  
  
A mischievous sparkle appeared in Dumbledore's eyes as Setsuna nodded, trying not to grin.  
  
"Come on, Firefly; let's get you back to the Common Room." Setsuna said and placed her hand on Hotaru's shoulder.  
  
"Ok."  
  
  
  
~* A Few Hours Later*~  
  
Serena woke up and looked around.  
  
Slowly she started to remember where she was.  
  
"Hogwarts," She whispered and smiled.  
  
Serena stood up and went to Hermione's bed.  
  
"Hermione, wake up!" She said quietly as Hermione opened her eyes.  
  
"Good morning, Serena."  
  
"Good morning, Hermione. When does the breakfast begin?"  
  
"I don't know. We'll just go to the Great Hall with the others."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'll go and take a shower. Will you come too?"  
  
"No, not now. I have to find someone," Serena answered, seemingly looking through Hermione.  
  
"Ok. See you later then."  
  
Serena nodded and left the room.  
  
As she stepped out of the Common Room, she bumped into a ghost, if it's possible to bump into a ghost.  
  
"Oh, hello, Princess Serenity." The ghost, who Serena recognized as the Nearly Headless Nick, said.  
  
"How do you know my name?!" Serena was startled.  
  
"It's not hard, Princess. You look too much like your mother; I would have to be really dumb if I wouldn't recognize the youngest heir to the Lunarians."  
  
'Youngest heir to the Lunarians? Small Lady. Maybe he doesn't know of her, she did come from the future.'  
  
"I must say that I didn't recognize your brother until yesterday, Your Highness. He isn't like a Lunarian at all," The ghost continued.  
  
"I'm sorry, Nearly Headless Nick, but I have to go. Please don't tell anyone anything, not even a hint of my real identity!"  
  
"Don't worry, Princess, I won't."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Students started to come out of the Common Room and Serena joined them, heading to the Great Hall.  
  
~* Slytherin House Table*~  
  
Draco looked eyes wide, at the weird girl from yesterday.  
  
He thought that what he had seen in the Slytherin Common Room was just a dream.  
  
But no, right there in front of him, sat a fifteen-year-old Hotaru.  
  
Some other people seemed to notice the change too, but most of them didn't.  
  
He just sat there, staring at the girl like a lunatic.  
  
"Draco? Would you *please* stop staring at me? It really gets annoying," Hotaru said, making Draco blush a bit.  
  
"I was just thinking, not staring at you."  
  
"I must say that I have never seen a person thinking like that," Hotaru snapped and left the table.  
  
Serena in the Gryffindor House Table seemed to notice that and made her way to Hotaru.  
  
"Taru-chan, did you grow again?" Serena asked worriedly.  
  
"Gee, isn't it obvious? If I won't be able to stop this, then I'll look like a teacher or an infant soon! Oh, Serena, what should I do?"  
  
Hotaru threw her arms around her Princess' neck and started to sob.  
  
"Don't worry, Taru-chan. We'll do everything to stop this."  
  
Serena put her finger on Hotaru's forehead and as Saturn's planet mark appeared there, Hotaru felt peace come over her.  
  
"Thank you, Serena," She said and smiled.  
  
"No problem, Taru-chan. Come on, you don't want to miss our first class with Sevvie, do you?" Serena grinned and the girls started to walk towards the dungeons.  
  
~* The Potions Class*~  
  
Snape dashed in as dramatically as always, but this time there were two girls desperately trying to hold their laughter in the class.  
  
Weird enough, Snape only threw a playful look on the two and started to check the list of students.  
  
Serena and Hotaru were the last ones on the list.  
  
"Hotaru Tomoe," Snape called out and a female voice answered him.  
  
"Here, Se-Prof. Snape!"  
  
"Alright, Ms. Tomoe. Serena Snape!"  
  
Severus just had to smile at this, even the name meant so much to him now.  
  
"Here, Professor!"  
  
"Fine. Today, class, we are going to brew a potion that can make you invisible for 30 minutes."  
  
Draco smirked.  
  
This was going to be easy for him.  
  
If only that Mudblood Granger wouldn't be better than he this time.  
  
'Snape definitely seems very nice for his standards today. Must be because of this sister of his, Serena or whatever her name was,' Draco thought bitterly.  
  
He wanted to be Snape's favorite student, that Serena was a great rival now, even if she was a Gryffindor.  
  
Draco spat in his cauldron, making a small explosion inside it.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, please don't try to blow us up," Snape coldly said looking at something on his desk.  
  
Draco pressed his lips in a thin line and started making a new potion.  
  
~* In The Library, After The Classes *~  
  
"Did you like your first day in Hogwarts, Taru-chan?" Serena asked, looking at her homework.  
  
"I loved it! Did you see the look on Draco's face, when Sevvie said something about blowing us up to him? I wanted to laugh so badly!" Hotaru grinned, but suddenly fell serious.  
  
"Taru-chan, is something wrong?" Serena took her eyes off her book and looked at Hotaru.  
  
"Serena, I have never, ever seen you like this. Studying hard and liking school."  
  
Hotaru turned her head away.  
  
"You're finally growing up, Sere. You really aren't that bubbly blonde anymore. You are acting like a true future Queen more every day."  
  
Serena's head fell.  
  
Was she really acting more mature?  
  
"Taru-chan, I won't be like my future self in a while, you even don't have to worry," Serena said, smiling at the girl next to her.  
  
"We'll see," Hotaru smiled and closed her book.  
  
"Let's go to the Great Hall, the dinner is about to start."  
  
"Ok, let's go," Serena answered, putting her books to her sub-space pocket.  
  
~* In The Great Hall *~  
  
"Hey, Serena!" Harry waved and Serena walked to the trio.  
  
"The dinner is starting. Sit down or you won't get a seat at all."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So what have you been doing today, Serena? We haven't seen you at all!" Harry said, putting some potatoes on his plate.  
  
"Oh, I was just with Hotaru, she is quite bored."  
  
"Hotaru? Oh, you mean that weird Slytherin, who was transferred to the 5th Year? She seems quite nosey to me, she doesn't have any friends, like, who'd even want to be her friend?" Ron said, not understanding that Serena was a friend of Hotaru's.  
  
Serena just looked at Ron furiously, before opening her mouth.  
  
"Well, if she seems so nosey and weird to you, maybe you shouldn't be friends with me either? You definitely can't say just *how* weird she is, she is rather lonely, no-one of you has gone through all the things she has! One day you'll find out *everything* about her and you'll feel terrible for all the things you said!"  
  
Serena had stood up and walked out of the Great Hall angrily.  
  
Hermione looked accusingly at Ron.  
  
"Ron! Didn't you know that they're friends?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"What do you think she was talking about? What has that Hotaru gone through?" Harry asked.  
  
"Don't know and don't care either! Right after you have finished your dinner, Ron, you'll go and apologize for what you said!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, 'Mione, for sure."  
  
"Ron!" Harry and Hermione said in unison.  
  
"Alright, I'll go!"  
  
"Good." Harry said and went back to eating.  
  
~* Somewhere In Hogwarts *~  
  
Serena was angry. How could someone who didn't know anything about Hotaru, someone who Serena considered as a friend, say something like that about Hotaru?  
  
She just couldn't understand it!  
  
Serena's feet took her forward; she wasn't paying attention to where she was going.  
  
She wanted to be a little child again; she wanted that anything bad she'd hear would mean nothing to her.  
  
Serena wanted to run to her mother, she wanted to cry, she wanted to laugh with her.  
  
Once again she remembered Chibi-Usa.  
  
Serena started to run, she felt the air round her turn colder and finally she bumped into someone, falling on her knees.  
  
"Sere, what's wrong?" Serena heard Severus' voice flow in her ears.  
  
"Everything," She whispered, no louder voice came over her lips as tears fell on the cold floor and on her robe.  
  
Severus looked at his only remaining family and kneeled down.  
  
"My daughter," Serena whispered.  
  
"You have a daughter?" Severus asked, surprised.  
  
"My future daughter, Chibi-Usa or Small Lady or the future Princess Serenity," Severus heard his sister whisper.  
  
"What is wrong with her?" He asked.  
  
"She'll probably never be born, that's the only thing!" Serena looked Severus in the eye, with tears glittering in her eyes.  
  
"Sere, I'm so sorry," Severus said and hugged the crying royalty.  
  
As they hugged, the Slytherins, who were on their way to the Slytherin Dormitories, came in the corridor and saw the two.  
  
Severus quickly stood up, helped Serena up and looked at the students.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?! Can't a person comfort his sister without having everyone look at them?! Fifty points from Slytherin and go to you Dormitories NOW!" Snape yelled.  
  
After about five minutes all the Slytherins had ran to the Common Room to hide from Snape's fury.  
  
"That was easy. Can you find your way to the Gryffindor Dormitories on your own?" Severus asked Serena.  
  
"I guess I can. Good night, Sevvie."  
  
Serena gave a small kiss on her brothers cheek.  
  
"Good night, Sere."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry again for not updating for a while.  
  
I just didn't have any ideas! I was at a sleep-over at a friend's house on Saturday and there was one other girl besides me. We slept in a quite small bed, all three of us, and when it was 9.45 am, I finally had it. To be honest, I fell out of the bed and started to pack my things. It was 10.15 am, when I finished, and both of my friends were still sleeping, so I left and went home.  
  
I just found out that I'm going to Austria in the summer and maybe even to a international camp in England! Can't wait to practice my English!  
  
.:maarja:.  
  
NB! Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again!  
  
I got 3 reviews from the same person, who called himself/herself 0.  
  
Yes, just 0.  
  
So I clicked on that profile thingy and someone with a username xing(there should be an 'at' mark here, but my Microsoft Word doesn't let me put it here ;_;)fanfiction.net popped up.  
  
There was a pic of a footballer next to the profile too.  
  
The username seemed terribly familiar to me, do you happen know who it could be?  
  
Thanks to the reviewers:  
  
Ari-chan  
  
0  
  
ami  
  
lilkutiameangel  
  
lilangelani  
  
Elisabeth the ultimate Harry/Usagi fan  
  
Kimeno-pebols  
  
Silver Angel  
  
Kellybug  
  
Votes:  
  
Harry/Serena: 5  
  
Draco/Serena: 10  
  
Harry/Hotaru: 1  
  
Ron/Serena: 1  
  
Hotaru/Draco: 2  
  
On with the story!  
  
Chapter 4  
As Serena made it to the Gryffindor Common Room, three faces she knew very well, were looking at her.  
  
"Serena, I think Ron wants to tell you something," Hermione said as Harry pushed Ron forward.  
  
"Serena, I'm sorry for insulting Hotaru," Ron mumbled and wanted to walk away, but Serena stopped him.  
  
"Apology accepted, but never again say something bad about my friends. All of them are very brave and special persons."  
  
Ron nodded and Serena left their company, heading to the 5th Year Girls' Dorm.  
  
She fell on her bed and closed her eyes, wanting to fall asleep and never wake up and face all her troubles.  
  
But even in her dreams, she couldn't be in peace.  
  
~* Serena's Dream *~  
  
Serena looked around.  
  
She could see a crystal city and was standing on a terrace of a crystal palace.  
  
A small pink-haired girl ran to her.  
  
"Mommy, mommy! You have to come and see what I and daddy drew! Come now!"  
  
The girl tugged Serena's dress as Serena looked at her.  
  
"I'm coming, Serenity," She said smiling at the princess.  
  
Small Lady took her hand and they walked to the girl's room.  
  
Serena opened the door and her smile faded. Right there, behind her daughter's table, sat a figure dressed in black.  
  
Serena begged him not to look up, she was afraid of seeing what was under the hood.  
  
"Daddy, mommy wants to see, what we drew!"  
  
The man, probably Serena's future husband, lifted up the sheet of paper, where the picture was.  
  
Serena couldn't see anything frightening, just Small Lady holding hands with Helios.  
  
But what was that all around them?  
  
Darkness, deep darkness, with one small shining star that didn't have the power to stop the darkness from taking over the world.  
  
The hooded figure stood up and went closer to Serena.  
  
She screamed, trying to stop him.  
  
Serena could hear Small Lady crying and yelling, demanding that daddy would stop.  
  
The figure didn't stop; it only took Serena's mind over, making her a part of the darkness.  
  
~*End Of Dream*~  
  
Serena woke up screaming and saw Hermione looking worriedly at her.  
  
"What happened, Serena?"  
  
"Nothing. Just a bad dream," Serena trailed off, looking in the darkness.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you want to tell me anything?" Hermione asked sitting on Serena's bed.  
  
"I can't tell you anything. None of you would understand. Hotaru, my brother, Haruka, Setsuna and Michiru would understand. Even Rei, Minako, Ami and Makoto would understand."  
  
Hermione looked at the girl, who was saying names Hermione didn't know and some she knew.  
  
"I can try to understand-"  
  
"No, Hermione, as much as I would like to tell you, I can't and even if you are a great student, you wouldn't understand."  
  
"Ok, Serena, if that's your opinion, then let it stay this way."  
  
Serena smiled.  
  
Maybe Hermione even would understand her?  
  
'No. I couldn't tell her.'  
  
"I'll go back to sleep. Good night," Hermione said.  
  
Serena put her head on her pillow, but she wasn't sleepy anymore.  
  
She didn't let tears wet her cheeks, she had to be strong.  
  
Serena still was to be a future queen; she couldn't let an unimportant dream make her cry.  
  
But could she cry because of her future daughter?  
  
Serena fell in a dreamless sleep.  
~*The Next Day*~  
  
The breakfast passed quickly and soon the Gryffindors and Slytherins were on their way to the Divinations class.  
  
Serena couldn't wait for the class to begin, she wanted to see what does Setsuna teach them, she had to know a lot of interesting spells and ways to see in the future or in the past.  
  
Serena already knew of the past, but she really needed to know of the future, of her future.  
  
Finally, the lesson started.  
  
"Hello, students of Hogwarts. Some of you I already know. All of you who have born in this world, in the world of magic, have heard of me. I am the Guardian of Time, always walking on the lonely road of Time. My only master is Chronos, whom you all should know of."  
  
Setsuna looked around in the class, seeing that everyone except Hotaru and Serena was impressed.  
  
Setsuna was dressed in a gown what looked like the night sky.  
  
It was enchanted with the same spell as the ceiling of the Great Hall, but this only showed the starry sky at night, not the light blue sky outside.  
  
Hotaru smiled, this was exactly like Setsuna, always make everything so mysterious, so dramatic.  
  
"For all of you, dear students, I am Professor Meioh."  
  
Lavender raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Brown?"  
  
"Why did Professor Trelawney leave this position, Prof. Meioh?"  
  
"She did not tell us, Ms. Brown."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Let me tell you what exactly we are going to do today. For the time you have studied Divinations, you all have only looked in the future. Today, we are going to look in the past long ago."  
  
Serena was angry.  
  
Setsuna knew what Serena wanted to know, but didn't let her know that.  
  
Serena felt a comforting hand was placed on her shoulder and as she looked, she saw Hotaru smiling at her.  
  
"Don't worry," Hotaru whispered.  
  
"I won't," Serena answered, doubting her words.  
  
"We're going to look in the past long forgotten, to the time when the Silver Millennium existed with the serene Queen Selenity ruling it."  
  
Serena didn't want to see that far in the past, she had seen it too many times already.  
  
She had seen Endymion getting killed, she had seen *herself* dying.  
  
Setsuna was walking around in the glass, putting a bowl with clear water before every student.  
  
"To see the past, concentrate on everything you know of Silver Millennium."  
  
Draco smirked. 'I could look everywhere I'd want to-'  
  
"Don't even try to look into some other time, Mr. Malfoy. I have given you the license to enter the Silver Millennium and if you enter some other time, I have the license to kill you."  
  
Draco mumbled something back, but luckily Setsuna didn't hear that.  
  
If she did hear it, she didn't bother to answer.  
  
Everyone went back to concentrating on their bowls  
  
. Serena looked at Hotaru and knew that she was already looking in the past.  
  
Serena looked in her bowl and a colorful swirl formed a pretty rainbow- like column of water.  
  
Slowly, it started to take the shape of Queen Selenity.  
  
"Mother," Serena whispered and smiled.  
  
By now, everyone was looking at Serena and the figure that had risen out of the water.  
  
"Yes, my dear, it is me. As I know, you have found out of your brother, Serenity?" Selenity asked.  
  
"Yes, mother, I found him, or rather he found me, during the summer."  
  
"I am glad that this happened. Serenity, everything in this world happens for a reason; always remember that, my dear."  
  
Serena fell in thought.  
  
If Rini is never to be born, what would be the reason?  
  
"Don't worry, Serenity. Even Small Lady came to the past for a reason, though you have yet to find out, what exactly is the reason." Selenity said, as if reading Serena's mind.  
  
"Thank you, mother." Serena said as the water fell back in the bowl.  
  
All the students in the class were literally staring at Serena or the bowl.  
  
Serena bit her lip and looked at Setsuna worriedly.  
  
Setsuna seemed to be looking at the bowl and thinking about something.  
  
"Very good, Ms. Snape. Five points for Gryffindor. As you can see, class, Ms. Snape here seems to be the reincarnation of the long-forgotten Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."  
  
Both Draco and Harry found themselves very interested in the blonde girl.  
  
If she really was the reincarnation of that princess, wouldn't the brother, who the Queen was talking about, be Severus Snape?  
  
And would Snape then be a royalty in some way, too?  
  
And does Serena still have the power of a Lunarian inside her?  
  
And what kind of power that would be?  
  
"Class dismissed. I will not give you homework for the next class. Go now," Setsuna said as the Slytherins and Gryffindors started to pour out of the class.  
  
Draco made his way next to Serena.  
  
"Well, well, *Princess*, how does Your Majesty feel today?"  
  
"Fine, before she met you, Mr. Malfoy," Serena answered, looking right into the boy's blue eyes.  
  
"Really, Meatball Head?" Draco said and left Serena's company with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.  
  
Serena hissed something back quietly and went to Harry and Ron.'  
  
"What did that Malfoy want?" Harry asked, trying to hide his fury.  
  
"Nothing, he's just trying to impress me, I guess."  
  
"Well, you are a rare person, Serena. There aren't many people like you in this castle," Harry said.  
  
"You mean that reincarnation thingy? I know five people that are the reincarnations of royalties in this school."  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other with a weird look on their faces and followed Serena.  
  
~*Many Hours Later, Dinner*~  
  
Setsuna entered the Great Hall and felt people's eyes on her.  
  
She wasn't surprised; she had taught a lot of interesting and unknown ways how to look in the past.  
  
Everyone who had looked in the Silver Millennium had seen the saddest moments there.  
  
Sailor Senshi getting killed, Beryl killing Prince Endymion, Princess Serenity killing herself, Queen Selenity sending them to the future and then dying.  
  
Setsuna hadn't shown them Severus for a purpose.  
  
The students would find it out anyway; they didn't need to be disturbed in Potions class because of that.  
  
Besides, as much as Setsuna knew Severus, he wouldn't like that everyone knew his real identity.  
  
Setsuna went to the Head Table and sat besides Severus.  
  
'He has a lot to remember of the past,' Setsuna thought as she looked at Severus and thought of the beautiful moments from the past.  
  
'No. He'll probably never remember that. And I am the last one who shall tell him.'  
  
~*At Night, Setsuna's Bedroom*~  
  
Setsuna sat before the fireplace, sipping tea.  
  
After thousands of years of loneliness, she had finally found her love again.  
  
The only problems were that he doesn't remember their love in the past and Setsuna had never been the one to tell her feelings.  
  
The fire was softly licking the wood in the fireplace as Setsuna walked to her bed and laid down on the soft and cool sheets.  
  
Dreams took over Setsuna's mind immediately after she closed her eyes.  
  
~*Setsuna's Dream*~  
  
Pictures of the Silver Millennium flashed through her mind, each containing her and Prince Severus of the Grey Moon.  
  
How they met under the starry sky and the colorful Earth, how Severus made the lonely Time Guardian see the beauty of the universe and feel the wonderful feeling called love.  
  
And how they died in each others arms after fighting with that horrible Beryl.  
  
~*At The Same Time In Severus' Bedroom*~  
  
Severus lay in his bed with his eyes looking in the darkness where the ceiling should be.  
  
Suddenly a white light filled his room and Severus jumped up from his bed.  
  
A very familiar woman stood before him with a beautiful white dress contrasting with her dark green hair.  
  
The woman - or the ghost, as Severus thought - was looking lovingly at Severus with her dark red eyes making him feel warm inside.  
  
"Who are you?" Severus whispered.  
  
"I am the one whom you loved in the past long ago," The woman answered with her clear voice.  
  
Severus stood up and went to the woman.  
  
"Are you a ghost or is this only my dream?"  
  
"Neither one, dear Prince. I am just your memory."  
  
A long staff appeared in the woman's hand and a memory emerged from it.  
  
A couple standing under the Earth and the starry sky, holding hands and looking at each other.  
  
"Severus, my love, it isn't proper for us to meet again as lovers. I do not want Queen Selenity's fury on my planet and leaving you is heartbreaking for me. Please understand!"  
  
The woman began singing.  
  
"I am here to tell you we can never meet again.Simple really, isn't it, a word or two and then a lifetime of not knowing where or how or why or when.You think of me or speak of me or wonder what befell the someone you once loved so long ago so well."  
  
Severus put a finger on Pluto's Princess' lips and sang.  
  
"Never wonder what I'll feel as living shuffles by. You don't have to ask me and I need not reply. Every moment of my life from now until I die I will think or dream of you and fail to understand, how a perfect love can be confounded out of hand?"  
  
Then Setsuna and Severus began singing together.  
  
"Is it written in the stars? Are we paying for some crime? Is that all that we are good for? Just a stretch of mortal time? Is this God's experiment, in which we have no say, in which we're given paradise, but only for a day?"  
  
Setsuna let go of Severus' hands and ran into the darkness.  
  
The memory faded and Severus looked in realization at the woman - but she was gone.  
  
He shook his head and went back to bed, puzzled.  
  
~*The Next Day, Breakfast*~  
  
Severus entered the Great Hall, barely able to keep his eyes open.  
  
The meeting with the 'memory' had taken all his sleepiness away, leaving him to stare at the ceiling for the whole night.  
  
And now his only wish was that he wouldn't fall asleep in the first lesson.  
  
Severus sat down on his seat next to Setsuna and took a cup of coffee to wake him up.  
  
After taking a sip of coffee, he remembered his past love and looked at Setsuna  
  
Was she really the woman he had loved?  
  
Setsuna looked up, their eyes met and neither one wanted the moment to end.  
  
Severus felt someone looking at them and knew it was Serena.  
  
He couldn't remember that did she know about him and Setsuna or she was just the innocent younger sister.  
  
'Not that innocent, she did have a forbidden relationship herself,' Severus thought, remembering Prince Endymion, or rather Mamoru now.  
  
There was something Severus disliked about Mamoru.  
  
He just didn't seem trustworthy enough.  
  
Severus remembered what Serena had told him - Mamoru had left to study in America, got killed and Serena, or rather Sailor Moon, had to save the world with the Senshi dying before her eyes.  
  
He didn't like it and wasn't going to accept it as long as he lived.  
  
Soon he was listening to Haruka, who was saying something about being very excited to teach Serena DADA, which, in Severus' opinion, Serena didn't need at all.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is a kind of short chappie, I finished this at 8 pm, I think, and I was sooo tired, even if it was early. I began to like the idea of Severus and Setsuna together, the lonely people meet and aren't lonely anymore :D How sweet!  
  
Can't wait for the Spring Holiday to begin, only four weeks to wait.  
  
School really gets on my nerves lately =_=  
  
I think I'll go to sleep early today; it would be a really nice change (  
  
Ja ne!  
  
.:maarja:. 


End file.
